For A Thousand More
by Chivalrous Gypsy
Summary: Dracula watches his pregnant wife sleep and he can't help but reflect on the words that she had told him.


Well, this is awkward. I really should be finishing my Avengers fic but when I saw this movie, I couldn't resist writing a fic about this pairing. I just love them so much that it makes me sad that she died. I rated it T just to be on the safe side, there is mention of sexual content but we're all adults here, it's no major ordeal right? Anyway, the fic is based off the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri or Beside Lights, whomever you prefer, personally for this one, I prefer Beside Lights seeing as it is sung by a man. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Dracula stared at his wife, snoozing peacefully on the couch. She was curled up into a ball; he didn't know how she could stand sleeping like that. It looked dreadfully uncomfortable and for as long as he had known her, she'd always slept like that, even when she didn't mean to.

He shook his head and then came to the realization that she might as well enjoy it, before too long she wouldn't be able to sleep like that for quite some time, she was four months along now and was just starting to show her pregnancy. He could see the small bump even from the distance he was, another thing he noticed was she kept twitching her nose; he figured it was the strand of hair that was causing her grief.

He stood and crossed the room to the couch. He crouched down and moved the strand of her black, wavy hair away from her face. Her face relaxed and she was now totally still, save for her breathing.

"Martha," he whispered.

"What?" she moaned.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you, too." she reached out with her hand and touched his face before putting it back under her hand, she was using her hands as a pillow even though there was one at the other end of the couch.

He chuckled, she loved to sleep, it was one of her most favorite things, after her drawing and writing. That was one thing he always would catch her doing. Whenever she had free time, he'd find her drawing some random object in the house or outside. That must have been the vampire gift she had received. Once transformed, a vampire would require a certain ability that no other vampire possessed; his own was that he could contort his face into something terrifying whenever angry unfortunately but he didn't use it much, he only used it when his friends aggravated him, it was usually Griffin and his damned invisibility.

Dracula then looked at the painting of them on the wall. He had no idea how she had been able to stand still for so long, he himself had been jittery and his legs had cramped up but Martha had just stood as still as a statue.

Once again, he turned his attention back to his wife; he just couldn't stop staring at her. She to him was the definition of perfection. Even though repeatedly, she would remind him that everyone had flaws, yet he didn't let it sway his mind.

He glanced down at his wedding ring, the one she had picked out herself for him. Golden band but a red stone in the center, he remembered her exact words when he'd asked her why he'd picked it.

_They lay in the bed spooned so close to one another that a small coin could not be wedged between them. He was rubbing her arm with his thumb gently and she had her head resting on his chest, both being perfectly silent, enjoying their company. _

_Being newlyweds, they couldn't get enough of one another, it was just impossible to separate the pair. Martha sighed and looked up at her husband. They shared a kiss that lasted for a moment before she pulled away and propped herself up on her elbow._

"_This is definitely not where I imagined myself to be." she said._

"_Really? Where did you think you'd be right now?" he asked._

"_Locked up in an asylum somewhere. When I had been turned, people thought that I was psychotic, that I was just making it up, but when I ended up beating up the man whom I was supposed to marry and throwing him forty feet across the yard, they realized that something indeed was wrong. They were going to cart me away but my friend Mavis warned me and told me to run and not look back but to never forget her. Many years down the road, I found out what had happened to her, she ended up marrying the man and they had a happy life together. I visited her on her deathbed and she told me that my first child, if vampires were able to have any, would have to be named after her. I plan on keeping that promise if it's true." she said._

"_Mavis…that's an interesting name, one I've never heard before." he stated._

"_It really is, it means 'joy'. Which is what she was without a doubt." she replied._

"_I wish I could have met her. She sounds like an interesting woman."_

"_She was. Quite an adventurer." Her voice drifted off, she was starting to feel sad, he could see it in her dark eyes. He decided it was time to change the subject._

"_I have to ask, why this wedding ring? Not that I'm complaining, but Eunice said there was something significant about it. She told me that she'd let you explain, so please, indulge me in this story."_

"_It's actually a short story, really. Red symbolizes love, everyone knows that. I chose it because just in case something were ever to happen to me, you could look down at the ring and know that I love you and that love never ends." she explained._

"_That's beautiful, my dear." he gave her a quick kiss. "But I swear that nothing will ever happen to you. I won't allow it."_

_She giggled. "Alright. I'll hold you to that."_

_She placed her hand on his cheek and whispered; "Je vous ai aimés pendant mille ans et pour un millier de plus je vais encore."_

"_What did you just say?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrow. She was a French-American and he still hadn't learned her language, same as she had not learned his._

"_I have loved you for a thousand years and for a thousand more I shall still." she replied._

He remembered that after that, they had made love once again, that was the day when the baby inside her had been conceived, he was sure of it.

"You've been staring at me for the past ten minutes, what is it?" His thoughts were broken when he saw that Martha's eyes were wide open and she was propped up on her elbow, just like she had been in his memory.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…wait, how did you know that I was looking at you?" he said.

"I can sense when someone is staring at me, most people can, it's a little creepy though, but with you, I'll be honest, it's not unusual." she chuckled.

"What?" he asked as he sat down at the far end of the couch.

Before he knew it, she was lying down again, but this time her head was in his lap and she was looking up at him, this time it was his turn to laugh.

"I know that you watch me all the time, I don't know why though, it doesn't bother me anymore, why do you do it though?" she asked.

"Because I'm just in awe of you. Every breath and every hour, I just cannot believe that I ended up with someone like you. I don't know how long I have wandered the Earth looking for someone and I just happened to _crash _into the one I was going to spend eternity with." he smirked at his own joke. She rolled her eyes.

"Nice." she said. "You also never cease to amaze me, who knew that the Prince of Darkness could be so kind and caring?"

"Don't tell anyone, I would lose my reputation."

"All right, all right, but one day, someone else is going to see that you're not as cold as you let off to be sometimes." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Thank you, Drac. For giving me something that I never thought I'd have."

"And thank you for doing the same. _Je vous ai aimés pendant mille ans et pour un millier de plus je vais encore._" A tear came to Martha's eye. "I have loved you for a thousand years, and a thousand more I shall still."

* * *

Yes. I know, what a sappy story, eh? But hey! The song makes me cry even though it has been used over one million different times in one million different ways. I hope that you enjoyed it and for some odd reason…I keep picture Tom Hiddleston as Dracula if he were to be brought to "reality" as it were. For those who don't know who that is, Google him, ugh, he is actually perfection, I swear. This will probably be the only story I write for this fandom (Do I hear some happy calls?) but I will be reading the rest that I find on here! Toodles!

-Chivalrous Gypsy


End file.
